Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices. However, owing to increasing technical difficulties in a fabrication process (e.g., a reduced process margin in a lithography process), it is becoming harder to realize highly-integrated semiconductor devices.